Silent negotiator
by The cursed child
Summary: Jade and Beck are both cheating, and Tori is the only one who knows. After all, how could she not. But she won't tell, because Beck and Jade belong together, and now at least they don't fight as much.


**A/N Set before The Worst Couple.**

Tori Vega sat on the sofa in her living room when she heard a knock on the front door. Trina, who'd just come in and was still standing near the door, ran upstairs with a simple: "You can get it!" at her sister.

Resisting the urge to snap at her sister, Tori stood up from her comfortable spot and made her way towards the door. Not bothering to check who it was she opened it. The girl had a short second to identify Jade West in front of her house before said visitor took a step indide and slammed the door closed with a bang.

Tori opened her mouth to ask what Jade West of al people was doing at her house in the middle of the night, when the black-clad girl pushed her against the wall next to the front door.

The pain in her back and the lack of oxygen in her lungs disoriented her. She tried to push back with her hands, but Jade grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall. Tori struggled for a mere second, but froze when she felt lips on hers.

Kissing Jade was easy. Strangely, that was the first thing she thought of. Jade was completely in control. She was aggressive and dominant. The grip on her wrists didn't lessen until Jade had her body pressed against Tori's.

She was gone.

When Tori opened her eyes there was no Jade, no sound, no touch. Her heavy breathing, coupled with the slight bruises on her wrists were the only signs that the girl had just been at her house.

What was going on?

The next day at school was just as – maybe even more – confusing as the previous evening had been. Tori had set one goal for the day: Avoiding Beck and Jade.

She needed to stay out of Beck's way. Tori didn't think that she could look at him without confessing last night's events. Technically, Jade was cheating on Beck with her. It made her feel guilty.

Staying out off Beck's way didn't mean that she was simultaniously avoiding Jade, though. They'd been fighting almost every day for weeks now, and you only saw them together during classes. The problem with that, however, was that when you avoided Beck, you'd run into Jade.

That was exactly what happened to the youngest Vega. Having seen Beck coming, she'd taken refuge in the restroom. Tori was concentrating on the door so much that she hadn't seen Jade washing her hands by the sink.

Jade, who did see Tori, smirked and tapped the stressed girl on the shoulder. Tori turned around.

Jade's lips touched hers. Her hands were trapped in Tori's long brown hair. Slowly, this time, Tori had to take steps back and ended with her back against the wall. The moment she wanted to kiss back, Jade had disappeared with the soft sound of the lock falling into place.

She wanted to kiss back?

The next week was an emotional turmoil for the teenage Vega. Every time she was alone at school, Jade would find and kiss her. Then she would dissapear. The biggest problem was when at the end of the week, the doorbell rang.

Expecting Jade when she opened the door, it surprised her when Beck stood on her front porch with an accusing glare.

"You've been avoiding me."

Without an invition he steeped inside, very much like his girlfriend actually. But instead of kissing her and making her knees feel weak like Jade did so effortlessly, he sat on the couch.

Why did some part of her regret that?

"How can I help you?" she asked sarcastically. Sometimes, Jade and Beck were not as different as everyone made them out to be. Maybe that was why they'd worked out as a couple for two years.

"Look," Beck started, gesturing for her to take a seat on her own couch, "When Jade and I fight, I come to you. Do yo know why that is?"

Tori bit her lip and shook her head, unable to get the fact that Jade came to her as well out off her head.

"Because Jade always wants me to do everything for her without doing anything for me. When I do something for you, you do something back. "

Beck probably had more to say, an explanation of sorts that would simplify the world for both of them and and give him the hope he needed to continue his relationship with Jade, but with his lips on mine, no other word escaped.

Kissing Beck is like heaven. He gives you time and takes the lead without being possesive. His lips on hers tasted like spring. He was gentle and caring, and no pressure.

They laid on the couch for a while, silently cuddling. When the clock announced 10 PM, Beck stood and kissed her on the forehead with a soft : "I'll see you tomorrow" before walking out the door.

The peace she´d felt was no longer there. Tori watched the door close and slammed her head into the couch. As if it wasn't complicated enough already.

The next day at school, Tori searched for Jade and found her in the Black Box theatre. She was sitting at the Piano, softly singing strings of words that made no sense to Tori. The girl watched Jade from the doorway, seeing the pianist getting more frustated with every minute that passed by. She made her way to the pillar and peeked at the dark-haired beauty.

Said beauty slammed on the piano keys in frustration. Jade grabbed her bag, walking past the pillar that was hiding Tori.

It hadn't been her plan, but Tori grabbed Jade and pushed her against the pillar. Revenge tasted sweet, much like Jade´s lips. Then she pulled away reluctantly and disappeared

Jade was confused for a long minute before she grinned, the game had just turned interesting.

Jade and Beck were once again going strong. They were completely in love. People noticed he difference. They couldn't pin-point it exactly, but that relationship had certainly taken a turn for the better.

Tori Vega sat in her bedroom. Jade still came by sometimes to blow her mind away, and over time, had conceded to talking about some of her problems as well. Beck told her about his problems and looked at her when he wanted comfort and gentle kisses. And if that was what it took to make them happy, why not? She solved their problems, and that way she kept them all together. That was her reward.

**A/N I'm not really happy with this, but it's been stuck in my head for so long that I just had to write it down (even as badly as this)**


End file.
